bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cuarta espada
Your Character Due to the fact that we have started a new arc on this fanon we have already determined who the captain of the 10th Division will be I'm sorry you may still have your character but he will not be part of the main fanon Blackemo1 12:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Ummm On Ylfritz Moonfang abilities list you wrote his sonido makes no noise when he uses it.Thats impossible every sonido makes a sound thats why its called Sonido (Sonido is spanish for sound) other than that its pretty cool. Dr.Ayzen 19:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Check it out! Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc and the chapters!!!! Blackemo1 14:45, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Espada I'm sorry for not responding soon enough but I'm not sure on the Espada yet. Blackemo1 12:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Vote Please go to New Arc Chapter Vote and vote on your favorite chapter of Blackemo's stroy arc. Ten Tailed Fox 17:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Today's News Go check out the Today's News Page and make sure to vote in the next poll! Blackemo1 12:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Why Why did you vote for Damned to Dream Under the Sun? Blackemo1 11:54, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Its alright The late respnse is fine I ahvent been able to write much lately. Are you enjoying the arc? What are your favorite characters, or zanpakutos? I would like to know so I can get an idea of where to go next. Blackemo1 17:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Characters I'm glad two of my chracters are on your fave list, have you read the newest chapters? Blackemo1 12:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Latest Chapter Haha thanks for the compliment *blush*, how was it that great? Blackemo1 13:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Yugioh I noticed that your three blades are related to Yugioh haha Blackemo1 13:42, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Demons Yea I will be introducing the Demons but I will be re-doing the latest chapter as I do not like it. Blackemo1 11:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Joke Yea that was an April Fool's joke Blackemo1 13:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Three Blades The three blades need more detail before I can really tell you if there is anything wrong with it. Btw what do you think of our new 8th Espada Octavio? Blackemo1 13:25, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I used photobucket to get Octavio's pic lol. And I'm glad you like him. Since Hide is beat up alot she won't be in this fight too much longer, help is on the way from and unreliable source. Blackemo1 13:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hopefully the new chapter will be out later today haha. I hope people are enjoying the stories I pull out of my butt lol. Blackemo1 13:44, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Vampiro Yea I have some good ideas for this character, I intend to make him and the Espada Leader a rare species that has the power to create life through use of other bodies and blood oops I may have said too much lol. Blackemo1 21:52, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Vampiro I made a few minor pages to Vampiro's page lol. I gave him an attack that takes the form of a cross, it slices Blanca NuVera in fourths! Check out Heaven's Scorn Blackemo1 14:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The Varia page isn't really my fave Blackemo1 11:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Vamprio2 I named Vampiro's attacks for you. Blackemo1 18:14, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Yea he has just been re introduced to the story line so read it when you have the chance. Blackemo1 12:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Answers Well thanks for the compliments Cuatra. Ppl are really starting to like our arc and I hope you like Isabella and the info on the Espada Leader revealed in the chapter As Time Flows. Now to be honest I don't know what to do with Vampiro! I dont think he needs a second release but I need to come up with a cool fight for them since he is fighting the might Zukia Tojiro. I'm having writers block. We have several battle in the process and I'm not sure how they should go. I want all the captains to win but I need a twist in there somewhere. I almost thought about Vampiro switching sides against the leader and helping Zukia. Also I havent come up with good zanpakuto powers for either Fujin or Tsuyoshi!!!! (Ugh I'm a shitty writer). As far as the CANON goes no they will not affect our story at all. Afterall this is fanon we can do whatever we want here lol. Last but not least is your character Kazeal. I like him actually, nice pics and the use of pistols is original..... well almost cus of Stark but you never knew about that anyway. However as a person who knows NAruto well I suggest a new zanpakuto for this guy. Sorry but taking that idea is somewhat lazy even if it slightly different. Blackemo1 15:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Actually I changed my mind about Vampiro. What I'm going to do is in the next chapter he appears I'm going to show him on the verge of defeat with Zukia then he will perform his second release. Zukia will smirk and find things more interesting and step things up a notch. Blackemo1 15:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Glutton THE CHAPTER GLUTTON IS FINALLY OUT!!!!! ITS A HUGE CHAPTER YOU WONT BE ABLE TO CONTAIN YOUR EXCITEMENT!!! SO MUCH IS REVEALED!!!! ENJOY THIS INSTALLMENT OF THE SCA ARC!!! Blackemo1 02:02, 20 June 2009 (UTC) The Official 13 Court Guards They have been introduced in Bleach Otrosendero by User:Seireitou and will be expanded on in several arcs I will be writing myself. Most likely, those that own the captains and such will also make their own stories. Ten Tailed Fox 14:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) RP Well, basically. You and a Partner write up a story taking turns. You make it seem like someone is reading it like a story. --Seireitou 16:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thank God Yea I was meaning to ask you about his powers because I had no clue what to do about his second release. Also two suprise appearances are comming to the field. Blackemo1 13:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I'm confused I'm confused at what you are asking. Blackemo1 12:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Bleach Banner Just wondering, how did you make that Bleach logo Banner on your User Page and the logo on the Bleach:Blood Lust page?--KingBarragan 13:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) GOOD IDEA This is a great idea dude!!!! Just make sure you remember that the Espada leader did exist during this time however he does not participate in this arc and is only briefly mentioned. Yu will get to see the Espada Leader in full action by chapter 40 with a new form after he creates his new body.......... Btw heres a hint to you. The top three Espada are actually weaker than u think. Blackemo1 16:13, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the site to make Bleach Banners--KingBarragan 16:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC) NEW CHAPTER Hey the new chapter Fade to Black Dust is out!!!!!!!!! Blackemo 12:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Character Boxes I just copy it from the script of an existing character box and make changes. To change the background color, there is a section at the top that's full of script. Look through it until you find the color word that corresponds to the color being shown (forgot where it's around, but I think "BG" should be somewhere nearby that portion of the script). Just replace that color with a different color name and test it with the preview button. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 15:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Vampiro Fix Thanks for fixing Vampiro for us we were kinda stumped at what to do. Blackemo 19:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Captain America vs. Wolverine! I have a question, r there gonna be demons in your Bleach: BloodLust arc? Sorry I ask people this question A LOT! It's just I always wanted to see my creations on other people's works, I don't know if it is a pride thing or sumthin' else, it's just I would love to see it... PsykoReaper 22:00, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ? Hi! How did you make this picture? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 10:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot! :D Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 13:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Code Geass? I noticed your picture at the top of the page. By any chance do you like code geass?--Watchamacalit=D 04:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Well you know that there are three different versions right? Lelouche of the rebellion, Knightmare of Nunally, and Suzaku of the counter attack. Btw, I like your characters. They have depth. Hey you want a good laugh? check this out.--Watchamacalit=D 05:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC) If you want to. Against who?--Watchamacalit=D 17:46, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Yohan Hey, saw your post on Sei's talk page. Yohan was my idea and I've never seen that anime. Sei edits that article with me but he's my creation. The name being the same is just a coincidence. Anyways I just wanted to clear that up lol. See ya around. Ten Tailed Fox 13:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) RP Sure thing, I'll Rp with you. Just tell me when and where and lets do this. Ten Tailed Fox 15:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Complete? I was just wondering if you could complete those articles where you only have put an infobox in. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 13:25, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Use Hopefully i'll be able to use him in an rp/story setting.--Kasei 04:33, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Well, i'm making a new story arc now. Would you mind if I can use the concept of the Escudo in it? I do need a main antagonist. Don't worry, I won't use them all, but I will give some detailed info.--Psychic Master Kasei 15:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) New Arc Don't worry the SCA arc and other ones about that first gotei are safe. That was like one of the first things I asked Sei. What's going to happen in this mass continuity is the cannon gotei is going to be considered Generation I, the SCA gotei will be Generation II and the new one shall be Generation III. We're going to completely forget about the first "Official" gotei as nothing much happened with it. I'm not quite sure what's going to happen to all of the captains and lieutenant from Gen II that makes them "leave" their positions though. I know you asked Sei, but when I see a question I can answer I like to inform the person as soon as possible. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 13:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Not quite sure I'm the "mail admin" but I am an admin ^u^ Yah I came back when I saw that one of my characters was facing deletion but now I can't seem to leave (except this week I'll only be here a little bit as I am busy). ;P -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 13:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I think it's been a while since Blackemo was here but Ten is still fairly active (on the chat at least anyway). But yah I felt the same way, so much has changed ... Half of the people I've talked to are surprised when they learn that I'm an admin ^^ And no worries you can feel free to ask away! -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 14:10, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Reviews Well for the most part they all seem fine. There are a few minor things though ... Enjiuu Kuchiki: It seems weird for him to be the head of the Kuchiki clan between Byakuya and he should be using Cero's in his zanpakuto. Shun Shoichi: Having the power to create a mini dimension and energy blasts at the same time is too much, it would be fine however to have the blasts as the shikai and the dimension thing as the bankai. Also I don't think mind control sounds appropriate. Sorry for being so brief, I'm just kinda busy at the moment ^-^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 02:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello..I have questions First off; I noticed that you removed Asesina Orgullo from the Escudo...is there a reason? *Anyway, on to more important issues; do you have a story going on right now? *Also, Shunketsu has evidently left the ranks of the Gotei 13....is it alright with you if he joins the ranks of the Escudo or, failing that, becoming an ally? Thank you for your time. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 22:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :That would be appreciated, I'd love to see a story get going.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't believe we're breaking any rules...all I have now is Asesina, Sera, and Shunketsu.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) YO! Hey, I don't know you but hey, we can be friends right? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 13:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Lolz, I just realized you like Fuji, Itachi, Gin and Ulquiorra. I like them too. I find it cool that Gin killed Aizen!!! I'm kinda bored so you wanna start a RP? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 02:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RP Srry, pre-occupied the past few days; Yesterday was my birthday- I'll be on all day tommorow and If you come on chat asap I'm here at the moment.--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 19:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) * Actually Cuarta, I'm dropping my team out of this. Direct Sei to this talk page and tell'em that I forfeit our challenge. I don't really have time to rp through the entire tournament.--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 20:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wow. Nice work on your articles! They are easy and fun to read! ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 22:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Character Image Since you've uploaded the images, would you mind if I used them to help construct a new character I'm creating? --- Illuminate Void 05:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, the ones of Hakuoki Hajime Saito used for your character Kuchiki Enjiuu. It took a bit of searching but I managed to track down the images to the anime they came from. Amazing series by the way, looks like it got the green light for a season 2 this fall. And sorry to bombard you with questions, but whats the code to create a link for your signature? I'd imagine it would be easier to respond if people didnt have to manually search for my user page to post a response... --- Illuminate Void 15:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lavi Sir Sure, as long as the character fits within the Britannian conventions that I created. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 13:59, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :It looks good so far. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 15:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wanna do an RP with me man? Grizzaka 01:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Fēng Yáo Hey. Fēng Yáo looks really cool. And I like the way you used Fong's picture lol. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 05:31, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Asakura Name Spada, Sei and I are about to start a clan on here with the surname Asakura as apart of Asadal and things could end up confusing if your also making characters with that name. I know that with aha and arch using Kurosaki and even sei using Kurosaki that this can be possible, but I just think that to avoid the possibility that you make a clan/family page before we do and there is name conflict that you change your characters surname please. thank you --''' 楽しい''' (talk to Fenix!) 18:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Want to rp/ Side info Want to rp and would you like to join the Gravity Force?Td5 01:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Pics? Dude I have to ask where you find some of your pics they are awesome. Like the kyoshiro one. You do a good job with your characters.Zicoihno 03:48, December 25, 2010 (UTC) wanna rp man hey whats up would you like to rp with me if it's ok so message me back when you can thanks. Inyuyasha42 14:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) high my name is honoo and i was looking over your character Hitokiri and wanted to know if you would be willing to have a rp with my character Yamabiko once i finish filling in his info that is.Honoo1 23:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC)